Fun At The Club
by Wendy55
Summary: Alice drags Bella to a club for a night of fun. What will the night hold for our dear Isabella? One-shot continued as part of the story My Love And I. Non-human. Song-fic.


**Disclaimer: ****I do not own Twilight or any of its characters; Stephanie Meyer does.**

**:)**

**

* * *

**

_Fun At The Club_

**BPOV**

I don't know why Alice was making me do this. Was she _that_ angry at me still? Oh, well. I followed her anyway; not that I have much of a choice, she had my hand clasped in a vice grip.

Eventually, we got to a table and sat down close to the stage, where someone was in the middle of a performance. We watched him for a while, and when he was done, everyone who was paying attention clapped and cheered.

"Are you hungry?" Alice asked, turning to me.

"A bit, yeah." She called over a waiter and I asked for fries and a soda, not really in the mood to eat anything filling. People kept on getting on stage, performing, leaving.

Eventually, my fries came, and I looked questioningly at the slightly greenish color. They must have thought that because the lights were dimmed in here I wouldn't notice. Fat chance of that. Being a werewolf had it's perks; enhanced eyesight being one of them. I pushed the plate away, turning back to the stage.

Just then, the person on stage looked into the crowd, asking if anyone wanted to perform. A few people hollered, hands raising, people performing some more, this went on for a while longer. Some of the performances were terrible, most of the people were drunk and I doubted that if they were sober they would be doing this at all.

I decided to just drink my soda, since it came in a can and was still unopened. Half-way through my drink, I realized my need to use the bathroom, so I told Ali where I was going and got up. When I eventually found the bathroom, filthy place, I did my business and walked out.

I was doing some last minute adjustments to my jeans when suddenly, I was blinded by the spotlight.

"Come on up!" the same person who was on stage yelled. I heard cheers and hollers. I looked over at Alice, who hadn't moved from her spot, and shot her a scared look. She shrugged at me, grinning in a way that made me think she knew this would happen.

I narrowed my eyes at her, and reluctantly made my way to the stage. When I got there, the guy spun this funny looking machine thing that, apparently, generated songs. One eventually came up, _Imagine _by John Lennon.

I groaned.

I knew the song, and had nothing against it, but in a _bar? _

"Dude, c'mon. Seriously?" I asked, smacking the guy's shoulder.

"Fine, fine," he relented, spinning it again. This time, _Don't Trust Me_ by 3OH!3 came up. I still wasn't happy about it, but the look on the guy's face when he saw me about to protest was enough to freak me out a bit, so I relented.

The music started up and the lyrics came up on the screen above the crowd.

_**Black dress with the tights underneath**_

_**I've got the breath of a last cigarette on my teeth**_

_**And she's an actress but she ain't got no need**_

_**She's got money from her parents in a trust fund back east**_

_**T-t-tongues always pressed to your cheeks**_

_**While my tongue is on the inside of some other girl's teeth**_

_**You tell your boyfriend, if he says he's got beef**_

_**That I'm a vegetarian and I ain't fucking scared of him**_

People had just begun to get into it, and that gave me a bit more motivation. Or course, most of it came from Alice, who had begun cheering before I even started singing.

_**She wants to touch me, woo ooh**_

_**She wants to love me, woo ooh**_

_**She'll never leave me woo ooh, woo ooh, ooh ooh**_

_**Don't trust a ho, never trust a ho**_

_**Won't trust a ho 'cause the ho won't trust me**_

_**She wants to touch me, woo ooh**_

_**She wants to love me, woo ooh**_

_**She'll never leave me woo ooh, woo ooh, ooh ooh**_

_**Don't trust a ho, never trust a ho**_

_**Won't trust a ho 'cause the ho won't trust me**_

_**X's on the back of your hands**_

_**Washed them in the bathroom to drink like the bands**_

_**And the set list, you stole off the stage**_

_**Has red and purple lipstick all over the page**_

_**B-b-bruises cover your arms**_

_**Shaking in the fingers with the bottle in your palm**_

_**And the best is, no one knows who you are**_

_**Just another girl alone at the bar**_

More people had begun cheering now, getting louder and the song progressed.

_**She wants to touch me, woo ooh**_

_**She wants to love me, woo ooh**_

_**She'll never leave me woo ooh, woo ooh, ooh ooh**_

_**Don't trust a ho, never trust a ho**_

_**Won't trust a ho 'cause the ho won't trust me**_

_**She wants to touch me, woo ooh**_

_**She wants to love me, woo ooh**_

_**She'll never leave me woo ooh, woo ooh, ooh ooh**_

_**Don't trust a ho, never trust a ho**_

_**Won't trust a ho 'cause the ho won't trust me**_

_**Shush girl, shut your lips**_

_**Do the Helen Keller and talk with your hips**_

_**I said shush girl, shut your lips**_

_**Do the Helen Keller and talk with your hips**_

_**I said shush girl, shut your lips**_

_**Do the Helen Keller and talk with your hips**_

Even as the song neared it's end, the cheers continued full force. Needless to say, I was feeling pretty good right now.

_**She wants to touch me, woo ooh**_

_**She wants to love me, woo ooh**_

_**She'll never leave me woo ooh, woo ooh, ooh ooh**_

_**Don't trust a ho, never trust a ho**_

_**Won't trust a ho 'cause the ho won't trust me**_

_**She wants to touch me, woo ooh**_

_**She wants to love me, woo ooh**_

_**She'll never leave me woo ooh, woo ooh, ooh ooh**_

_**Don't trust a ho, never trust a ho**_

_**Won't trust a ho 'cause the ho won't trust me**_

I finished the last line, more hollers following after it. I felt giddy as I got off the stage, getting pats on my back, high fives, the whole shebang.

Alice got up and kissed me when I made it back to our table, getting more hollers from the guys and a few girls too.

The rest of the night went by without incidence, just a few people coming up to me to say well done and whatnot.

It was getting pretty late, so Alice and I left the club, heading to her house for our "sleepover". She had gotten angry at me before for calling her ideas stupid when she asked what I wanted to do. I didn't mean to, of course, it just came out. Really.

As soon as we walked into the house, we could hear everyone in their respective rooms doing what every couple does when they've got time on their hands.

"Okay Alice, we've done what you wanted," I began. "Could we _please_ just watch a movie now?" I was close to begging, we had been doing everything Alice wanted for the entire day; makeovers, taking bath with "cute little bubbles" (her words, not mine, even though I did enjoy that one) and the worst of all, shopping. I was more than ready for a change in activities.

"Fine," she sighed, plopping down onto the couch.

I didn't move from my spot.

"What?" she asked.

"You don't have to watch it with me if you don't want to, it's fine," I mumbled, inspecting my shoe laces.

I saw her feet in front of mine after a while, and then her face blocking my view of everything else.

"What?" I mumbled, turning away. I knew I was over-playing it, but oh well.

"C'mon Bella. I'm sorry." I chose not to respond, toying with her a bit.

Then I heard a sniffle. Then another.

"It's okay Bella," Alice murmured, "I get it, you hate me."

I rolled my eyes. "I don't hate you Alice." I didn't turn around though, because I knew that there was a 99.9% chance that she was pouting, and I was a sucker for the pout.

"Yeah you do," she murmured again. "But that's okay, I understand." I sighed and turned around.

As I suspected, she was wearing a full-on pout. "I'm sorry Ali," I said, wrapping my arms around her.

"No you're not," she mumbled.

I sighed again. "What can I do to make it up to you?"

A grin spread across her face and I wasn't sure whether I liked it or not. When she began to drag me to the bedroom though, I had my answer, an identical grin spreading across my own face.

* * *

**If you want to read more, the full version of this story is my other story "My Love And I".**


End file.
